


Eternal Love

by SteampunkWilson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora doesn't know how marriage works, Erm kissing I guess, Fluff, I love all these ships so I couldn't resist, It's probably super ooc, Marrige, My First Work in This Fandom, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson
Summary: Adora attends four weddings before she manages to ask Catra a very important question.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first fic in this fandom that I'm relatively new to, so you're welcome to give constructive criticism. I just loved the finale and all the ship confirmations, and so I wrote this giant wedding story for all the other shippers out there!

Mermista and Seahawk's wedding happened a few months after the defeat of Horde Prime. It had been long enough for everyone to clean up Etheria and begin to rebuild the various towns and villages that had been destroyed during the invasion. Adora, like many others, had been surprised to hear the news that they were engaged. She had always known there was something very romantic between them, of course there was, it was adorable really, but getting married? For some reason she hadn't seen that coming.

When the happy couple came to visit BrightMoon after announcing the news, they were met by excited congradulations, from Bow especially.

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Whoa, calm down." Mermista said, her tone very casual, as usual. "This is just to strengthen Salineas's political image! Don't get all excited and make a big deal out if it!"

"Oh really?" Seahawk said, sounding smug as he held his ficance's hand. "That's not what it sounded like when you proposed to me!" He turned to Bow. "It was very romantic, I just couldn't say no!"

Mermista flushed bright red.

Catra chuckled and Adora turned to look at her. Her girlfriend (she still couldn't believe she could finally call her that!) was curled up on the chair next to her. Her hair was growing back swiftly, almost brushing her shoulders at this point, and her hetrochromic eyes were filled with mischief as she watched the drama unfold. She looked beautiful, and Adora couldn't help but smile as she watched her.

Catra caught her eye and grinned. "How long do you think they'll last?" She asked cheekily. Adora gave her a small shove.

"Come on, be happy for them!" She urged. Catra rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm happy for them! I just never cracked Seahawk to be someone to be tied down." She said with a shrug.

Adora hadn't either, but she knew that if there was one thing the pirate loved more than unprevoked arson, it was Princess Mermista. "I'm sure they'll be fine." She said. "They're getting married, that's, that's like, the definition of eternal love!"

Catra grinned, her tail wagging from side to side. "If you put it that way." She took hold of Adora's hand and Adora grinned back. True, Adora didn't exactly understand marriage or how exactly it was different from being in a relationship, but she was sure Seahawk and Mermista's marriage would work out amazingly.

"And of course, I have a very special request for Bow!" Seahawk was saying. He turned to the archer, filled with dramatic flare. "I can think of none other more suited to this role, Bow, will you be my best man?"

Bow gasped and his eyes lit up.

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily. "This is amazing, I've always wanted to be a best man!"

Mermista turned to Glimmer. "You can be my maid of honour, you know, if you want?"

Glimmer lit up identically to Bow. "Of course!" She cried, happily seizing Mermista and dancing her about as Seahawk broke into song.

The wedding was fairly simple, nothing too extravagant, just some nice sea themed decorations overlooking the sea gate. Micah was officiating, and looked every bit the king he had once been, smiling happily as he prepared to join the couple, with Bow and Glimmer stood to either side.

Catra sat with Adora in the crowd of people watching. It wasn't a huge crowd, after all, they couldn't risk inviting someone whose boat had been destroyed in a not-quite-intentional fire and who might be out for revenge. There were a few citizens of Salineas, and the entire princess aliance had shown up, of course. Scorpia was quietly sobbing into her claws while Perfuma rubbed her shoulder, and Netossa was leaning her head on Spinerella's shoulder, probably reminiscing their own wedding.

Adora watched Seahawk and Mermista's faces as they did their vows (Seahawk had been banned from doing it in song) and saw how happy they were. Eternal love. She couldn't imagine what that felt like. She glanced at Catra, who, strangely, was paying close attention to the vows. Adora couldn't imagine her love for Catra ever fading away. Was that it, eternal love? Was that what it felt like?

Micah joined the couple, they kissed, and just like that, they were husband and wife.

Catra giggled as the newly weds set their first boat alight as a couple. Adora smiled and applauded along with everyone else. She decided that she liked weddings, even if she didn't totally understand them.

...

The next couple to get married were Scorpia and Perfuma, almost a year later. They had started dating shortly after the defeat of Horde Prime, and seemed happy together whenever Adora had seen them. When they announced that Scorpia had proposed, however, Adora still found herself surprised. Scorpia and Perfuma had once been enemies, and now they were settling down to build a life together and unite their kingdoms! There was something about marriage that she just... still didn't get, even after all this time spent with Mermista and Seahawk as a legally married couple. There was something different about their relationship, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What made you so sure that you wanted to marry Perfuma?" She asked Scorpia one day when the best friend squad joined them for wedding prep.

Scorpia looked a little surprised by the question, but then smiled. "Oh, you know, we've been together for a while now, I just can't imagine life without her." She looked over at her fiancé with a soft smile on her face. "You know what that's like, right? To just... have someone and know you can never let them go?"

Adora smiled and glanced over at Catra, who was being used as a prop to demonstrate the shades of different fabrics, and was scowling as Glimmer hung the material from her arms and tail. Her expression was priceless. Adora smiled. "Yeah. I do."

Scorpia put a hearty claw on her shoulder. "Catra's a keeper. Don't let her slip away!"

Adora grinned as Catra shook herself off and let the fabrics fall to the floor with a smug smile, much to Glimmer's annoyance and Perfuma's amusement. "She's not going anywhere."

"That's great!" Scorpia said encouragingly. She stood up. "Hey Catra, I wanna ask you something!"

Catra looked over at Scorpia. "Yeah?" She asked, still smiling. Scorpia took a deep breath.

"Well, I know you and I have been best friends for a long time, and I just can't imagine anyone else being by my side, oh gosh, is it getting hot in here, I-"

"Whoa, Scorpia!" Catra put her hands on Scorpia's claws. "Of course I'll be your maid of honour."

"You will?" Scorpia exclaimed. "Oh thank you, I'm so happy!" She swept Catra up in a hug. "I was so worried you were going to say no, but who am I kidding, we're best friends!"

"Definitely." Catra reassured her. "But, could you put me down now please?"

Perfuma approached Adora, who was giggling at the struggling Catra while Bow and Glimmer joined in the hug. "Adora, I'd like you to be my maid of honour too." She said.

Adora blinked in surprise. "Me? Oh wow I, I'd love to!"

Perfuma nodded eagerly and took her hand. "I'm so glad! I thought, since you and Catra are a couple, it would be just perfect!"

The wedding was held in Plumeria, which was near enough to the former Fright Zone to be considered a good spot for uniting the kingdoms. Perfuma had dressed simply in a dress fashioned after white lily petals, while Scorpia had decided to go all out with a veil and a train. She looked surprisingly good in white.

As the couple exchanged their vows, Adora caught Catra's eye from where she was standing behind Scorpia. She too was wearing white, a stylish suit, but with touches of gold paying homage to She-Ra. Adora was wearing a matching dress. They really did look like a couple finally, and she was happy for it every day. Though she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of standing up in front of all these people at a wedding with Catra by her side.

Scorpia and Perfuma kissed briefly and the union was complete. Adora clapped loudly, and saw Catra doing the same. She liked being a maid of honour, and after the ceremony, went to thank Perfuma for the opportunity.

"Oh, it was my pleasure!" Perfuma exclaimed excitedly, "I can't think of anyone else I could have chosen!" She smiled at Scorpia, then turned back to Adora. "Thank you for making today so wonderful!"

"Oh, anytime." Adora said happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Scorpia told her. "We'd be happy to do the same when you and Catra get married."

When you and Catra get married.

A when, not an if. Scorpia truly didn't see a future without a wedding for Catra and Adora in mind. Adora smiled and thanked her. She didn't see a future without Catra eventually becoming her wife either,and the thought both filled her with excitement, and unnerved her. There was still so much about marriage that she didn't understand. How could she expect to get married herself if she didnt understand why people got married. Growing up in the Horde had prepared her for a lot of things, but certainly not this.

...

The next wedding they went to was Rogelio and Kyle's. Not long after Perfuma and Scorpia had settled in together, Adora and Catra's former teammates had announced to them their own wedding plans.

Adora had met up with Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle a few times after the end of the war, the first time being her opportunity to apologise for leaving them without a goodbye, and Catra's opportunity to apologise for, everything. They had both noticed the budding relationship between Rogelio and Kyle, and after two unexpected engagement announcements, Adora wasn't as surprised to hear the news as she might have been. But still, two former Horde soldiers who had grown up together and somehow fallen in love, getting married and staying together forever? Adora couldn't help but wander how Glimmer and Bow might react.

Glimmer and Bow were definitely excited enough to suggest holding the wedding at Bright Moon, and that Glimmer would, for the first time in her reign, officiate an Etherian wedding.

This time, Adora and Catra were seated in the audience, which was a rather large gathering of people, much larger than the other two weddings. Most of them probably didn't know Kyle or Rogelio, but had shown up to witness their Queen's first officiation and to show their support for her.

Kyle had gone all out with his wedding outfit, and actually looked pretty good in a tuxedo. He seemed far more happy and relaxed than he had ever been in a Horde uniform. Rogelio's outfit was more casual, he had left his white shirt open at the collar (he probably wouldn't have been able to do it up anyway) and wasn't wearing a tie, but the way Kyle looked at him... Adora could tell he would love Rogelio no matter what he was wearing.

Lonnie acted as a joint maid of honour/best man for the both of them, and looked so happy to see her former teammates tying the knot. Adora felt Catra take her hand and Kyle went into his personalised vow, his voice shaking slightly.

"What is it?" Adora murmured in Catra's ear. Catra shrugged.

"I don't know, I just, I never expected them to be this happy." She whispered back. Kyle's eyes were shining as he spoke and Adora nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I expected any of us to be this happy." She whispered into Catra's ear. Catra's eyes lit up and she pulled Adora closer to her, resting her head on her shoulder. Adora relaxed as Kyle finished up his declaration of love. Eternal love. She knew by now that was what she felt for Catra, and seeing two former members of her squad find eternal happiness within each other made her belive that some day, perhaps she and Catra could do the same.

Nobody in the audience could really understand Rogelio's vow, except for a few other lizardfolk in attendance, but Kyle looked incredibly moved by his words, whether he understood them or not. A few lizardfolk in the audience were beginning to tear up, so she guessed it was sweet. Smiling widely, Glimmer raised her staff and officially married the couple. Kyle and Rogelio kissed, filled with passion and love. Adora felt Catra squeeze her hand tighter.

"Hey guys!" Adora said as she and Catra sought the couple out after the ceremony. "Uh, congradulations."

"Oh, thanks." Kyle laughed nervously, holding his husband's hand. Rogelio nodded in acknowledgement. "To be honest, we weren't sure if getting married in Brightmoon would be the right call, but," He looked up at the the castle's shining towers and the Moonstone high above them. "It's beautiful."

Rogelio said something in a low tone to Kyle, making him bush and grin.

"Sure beats the Fright Zone." Catra remarked and the group laughed.

"I can't believe how far we've all come." Adora exclaimed, and blushed a little when everyone looked at her. "I mean, we used to be just a bunch of scrappy little kids, but now you guys are married, Catra and I are living with the Queen, and Lonnie, uh, you're-"

"Rocking the single life?" Lonnie offered with a grin. "To be honest, I saw this coming, like, a mile off." She said. "Ever since we were little, Catra and Adora were always off together while Kyle spent half to the time sitting in Rogelio's lap!"

"That was one time!" Kyle protested while everyone else laughed. "And it was an accident!"

"Sure, accident." Lonnie raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure whatever I walked in on last night was an accident too?" Everyone laughed and Kyle covered his face in embarrassment, leaning into Rogelio's side. "Adora's right though." Lonnie said, wiping a tear of laughter out of her eye. "We've all come a long way. I'm sure none of us saw this BrightMoon wedding coming."

Rogelio said something and Kyle's eyes lit up while Lonnie chuckled.

"Uh, what?" Catra asked.

"He said nobody really sees marriage coming." Lonnie told her.

Nobody sees marriage coming. Was that right? Adora glanced at Catra. She knew that she wanted to be with Catra forever, but was a proposal meant to be a spur of the moment thing? Or was it OK for her to plan this out?

"Hey, Adora?" Catra murmured in her ear. "You OK?" Adora snapped herself out of her hyperfixation and turned towards the woman she loved.

"Yeah, I just, I really like weddings."

Catra grinned. "Me too." She said.

...

When Bow proposed to Glimmer, Adpra knew she shouldn't have been surprised.

It happened on one of their rare off days when nobody had any official duties to do, and rain was lashing against the windowpanes, and the best friend squad were curled up in front of a roaring fire. They had just wrapped up a rather eventful game of charades (which Glimmer and Catra had won easily, ignoring Bow and Adora's protests that they had let their girlfriends win) and the two couples were up curled up together, watching the fire.

"Glimmer?" Bow whispered, glancing down his girlfriend, who was tucked up against his arm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Glimmer murmured, snuggling into him.

"Will you marry me?"

Glimmer gave a start and looked up at him. Over on the other side of the room, Catra and Adora looked up and over in surprise.

"Bow, are you serious?" Glimmer stammered. Bow smiled softly at her.

"I know I'm not royalty or anything, but I love you Glimmer." He said. "I can't imagine spending one moment of my life without you in it. You're my everything. Will you marry me?"

Glimmer's face lit up and she flung herself at Bow. "Yes!" She cried. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She kissed him.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Catra said, standing up and going over to them. "You two are perfect for each other."

Adora remained behind on the sofa for a few seconds. Why had she not seen this coming? Catra was right, Glimmer and Bow were a perfect couple, she knew they loved each other, so why had she been unable to predict Bow's proposal? Argh, why was there so much about marriage that she didn't get?!

"Get in here Adora!" Catra called over to her, again, breaking her out of her thoughts. Adora smiled and stood up, pulling the best friend squad into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bow said, smiling from ear to ear. "Catra, Adora, you guys are part of this too. Will you be our best women, uh, maids of honour?"

"Of course, you dummy." Catra said, grinning.

Glimmer laughed, wriggling her way out of the hug. "Actually, Adora, there's something different I want you to do." She said.

"Huh?"

Glimmer continued to smile. "Well, since this is going to be, my wedding." She gave a happy little laugh. "I can't officiate as the queen. Which means the duty automatically falls to any other monarch or princess. I want it to be you."

"Me?" Adora gasped. "You, you want me to officiate your wedding?"

Glimmer nodded.

"Glimmer, that's a great idea!" Bow gasped. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Of course, I mean, yes! I would be honoured!" Adora stammered. "Wow, I've never officiated a wedding before!"

"It's not that hard." Glimmer told her. "You'll do great!"

Catra nodded and grabbed hold of Adora's hand, pulling her to sit on the sofa beside Glimmer and Bow. "So, what sort of decoration are we thinking? Personally, I'm a fan of whatever I can tear down with my claws after you're done."

In the days leading up to Glimmer and Bow's marriage, Adora found herself getting increasingly more nervous. She had read up on whatever books she could about officiating Etherian marriages, relentlessly quizzed King Micah on what to do, where to stand, but still felt like she was underprepared. So naturally, she sought out Glimmer for advice.

"I don't know what to tell you, Adora." Glimmer said, examining her reflection in the mirror. She was trying on her dress for the seventeenth time that week, frowning slightly. "You say the words, do that fancy gestures and we're married!" She glanced at her skirt. "Do you think the lace was the right choice? Does Bow like lace? Adora, what if Bow doesn't like it?"

"Glimmer, relax, Bow will love you no matter what you wear." Adora reassured her. "That's what marriage is about, right?"

"Yes." Glimmer told her, glancing over her shoulder at Adora. "Adora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Adora protested. "It's just... I've been to so many weddings recently, but I still don't think I understand it. It's a celebration of love, it's a commitment, it's like dating but really high profile dating, I just, I don't know if I'm ready to-" She stopped when she realised what she was saying.

Glimmer's face cracked into a smile and she came to sit down next to her. "I think I know what this is about." She said teasingly. Adora blushed.

"No, it's not, I don't-"

"Adora!" Glimmer took her hand, catching her attention. "I know you love Catra, you're always going to love Catra. Whether you get married or not, that will never change!"

Adora smiled briefly. "But, if it's just love, then why do people get married at all? If there's nothing they have to prove?"

Glimmer laughed slightly. "You'll get it some day, Adora." She said, and stood up. "Come on, help me get this off."

The day of the wedding came around. The towers of Bright Moon glistened in the sunlight, and the people attending flocked in from all over Etheria to witness the wedding of their queen. Adora caught Micah talking to Angela's mural in the hallway, a tear or two running down his cheeks. She wasn't going to the wedding in her She-Ra form, she probably wouldn't have been able to maintain it for that long with her emotions all over the place as they were, so was wearing a red dress, fancy, but not over the top. On her way to the ceremony, she met with Catra, who was wearing a suit to match Adora's outfit, hair messy as always, tie askew. Whe Adora caught sight of her, everything inside of her, fear, worries, just stopped. She looked beautiful.

Catra grinned and came over to her. "Hey Adora." She whispered, though there was no-one around to hear. "You look amazing." She gently stroked a stray lock of Adora's hair back into place, flicking her hair poof as she did so. Adora smiled and fixed her tie.

"The same to you." She said, and held Catra's hand. "Come on, I've got a wedding to officiate."

Finally it was time for the wedding. Adora watched as Bow's dads (Lance in tears and George very close) walked their son towards her. Bow looked a little nervous, but mainly excited. Then Micah and Glimmer appeared. Bow gasped when he saw her. The look on his face was one Adora had seen so many times over the past couple of years. The look someone gave you when they adored you completely. Eternal love.

Glimmer reached them and took Bow's hands. Adora stepped forwards and looked out over the crowd. So many people were out here, ready to celebrate the love between her two best friends. Mermista and Seahawk were seated in the second row of people, Mermista leaning her head on her husband's shoulder, hands resting atop of her pregnant belly. Scorpia was already tearing up, sniffing as Perfuma handed her a handkerchief, smiling widely at her wife's antics. Her former Horde teammates were there also, Rogelio's arm wrapped around his husband's shoulders, Kyle's head on his shoulder whilst Lonnie was leaning back in her seat next to Kyle, grinning slightly. Spinerella was holding Netossa's hand, both of them tearing up a little. They all looked so happy to be married.

Adora looked towards Glimmer and Bow, then to Catra. Her girlfriend smiled encouragingly. Adora took in a breath and began.

"I never used to get marriage, it always seemed sort of confusing to me." She said. "But now, looking at my two best friends here today, ready to spend their lives together, I think I finally understand." She smiled widely. "It's a way of showing the person you love, showing the world, how much you love that person. There's not really a measure of how much you can love someone, but marriage comes pretty close." Catra smiled at her, eyes shining. Adora smiled back, filled from head to toe with love for her. "Glimmer, Bow, I am so happy that you get the opportunity to spend your lives together. There's nobody I would rather want either of you to be married to."

Glimmer smiled happily at her. Bow mouthed a subtle 'thank you' towards her.

Glimmer said her vow, it was filled with childhood reminiscence and everything they had gone through together, and how happy she was every day to have Bow by her side. If her goal was to make her husband-to-be tear up, she succeeded. Bow's vow was filled with his declarations of love, an inside joke or two that made the entire best friend squad laugh, and his promise to stand by Glimmer no matter what. As Adora stepped forwards to marry them, she couldn't have been happier.

After the wedding, there was, naturally, a huge party, with so many people coming over to Glimmer and Bow to congradulate them. A few of Adora's friends thanked her for the speech she had given, telling her how it perfectly summed up what marriage was about. Adora smiled every time, her eyes constantly glancing over to Catra, who was talking with Scorpia and Perfuma.

Eventually, Adora couldn't take it any more. She slipped away and took Catra by the arm.

"Hey, Catra, can I borrow you for a second?" She asked. Catra smiled.

"Sure. See you later Scorpia?"

Scorpia waved as Adora pulled her girlfriend aside to a secluded corner of the party. Catra leant against a wall, looking gorgeous as always. Adora's heart thumped with the weight of what she was about to say.

"So, Catra," She said. "I love you, you know, of course you do, why does this feel wrong to say, anyway, I love you and I can't ever imagine being apart from you ever again, I just, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Oh out with it!" Catra exclaimed. "Do you want to marry me or not?"

Adora was completely thrown by her words. "What? How did you-"

"Oh come on, you were obviously leading up to a big confession of how much you want to be with me forever." Catra said with her classic adorable grin. "And your speech at the wedding. And the fact that Glimmer told me about your conversation." She looked at Adora, eyes suddenly filled with anxiety. "Is that what you were going to say? Because, I love you too and I was honestly thinking of..." She trailed off, voice all choked up.

Adora laughed a little and took Catra's hand. "It was." She said. "Catra, will you marry me?"

Catra laughed happily and kissed her. "Yes." She said softly. "Yes Adora, I will marry you."

Adora grinned and kissed her again, sliding her hand up into the space between Catra's jacket and shirt, caressing her back. Eventually their lips parted and Catra smiled softly, eyes shining. Adora could hardly believe that her fiancé (fiancé finally, not girlfriend!) was someone this beautiful.

"Good." She whispered. "I want to spend my life with you, Catra."

Catra smiled. "Eternal love, wasn't it?"

Adora nodded. "Yeah. Eternal love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated!


End file.
